Smallville: Bajo el poder de la Raza
by Kal-K
Summary: Dimensión Alternativa: Al finalizar Pandora. Clark se ha unido a los Kandorianos y se encuentra viviendo pacíficamente con ellos en una bodega abandonada en los muelles de Metrópolis. Pero todo no es lo que parece.


**Smallville: Bajo el poder de la Raza **

**Personajes Principales: Kal-El – Vala – Zod – Faora – Non **

Después del Capitulo Pandora.

Clark se ha unido a los Kandorianos y se encuentra viviendo pacíficamente con ellos en una bodega abandonada en los muelles de Metrópolis. Los Kandorianos le hablan sobre Krypton. Pero todo no es lo que parece. Por que Zod tiene pensado manipularlo y para ello utilizara a Vala la hermana menor de Faora.

Torre de vigilancia. Chloe se acerca a Clark

Estas seguro de lo que haces – le pregunta Chloe a Clark

Si y estaba vez debo dejarlos a todos – y cuando dice esto marca muy fuerte la palabra todos. Aparece Oliver que ha escuchado esto

Así que también estarías dejando a Lois – le pregunta Oliver

Si – le responde triste Clark a Oliver – es lo mejor así mantengo controlados a los Kandorianos – les dice Clark a Chloe e Oliver – cuídense – dice Clark, toma su mochila roja y desaparece en Súper Velocidad

Espero que tengas cuidado – dice Chloe al aire

Lo tendrá – le dice Oliver

Me preocupa por Zod. Que estará planeando contra Clark

Bodega Abandonada. En los muelles de Metrópolis, habitación personal de Zod, este esta hablando con Vala

Ya sabes que hacer, verdad – le dice Zod a Vala

Si, Mayor – le responde Vala

Entra Faora a la habitación. Ella mira a su hermana y luego a Zod

Acaba de llegar – Faora le dice a Zod

Bien el Show esta por comenzar – le dice Zod con una sonrisa

Minutos Después

En el salón principal de la bodega. Se encuentra los Kandorianos observando a Kal-El, cuando aparece Zod junto a Faora y Vala

Kal-El. Bienvenido con tu gente con tu familia – le dice Zod y lo abraza

Gracias. Mayor Zod – dice Kal, se le ocurre arrodillarse para seguirle la corriente a Zod y lo hace

Levántate y dime Zod como lo haría tu padre – le dice Zod a Kal, Clark se levanta y se les queda mirando

Gracias por permitirme ingresar – les dice Kal

Era lo que había que hacer, tenías que estar con los tuyos es decir nosotros – le responde Zod, este se gira y mira a Vala – Vala, acércate – le dice Zod, ella hace lo que el le pide

Con su permiso, Mayor – le dice Vala

Kal-El. Te presento a Vala hermana menor de Faora quien esta al lado mío una de mis manos derechas, Vala te llevara a tu habitación para que te pongas cómodo – le dice Zod a Clark

Gracias – le dice Kal, toma su mochila y comienza a seguir a Vala hacia su nueva habitación

Mientras que Zod susurra – y comenzamos

Se abre la puerta de una pequeña habitación. Entran Vala y Kal

Kal. Esta va hacer nuestra habitación – le dice Vala. Kal se le queda viendo

Como que nuestra – le pregunta el a ella

Si, esta es mi habitación. Zod me pidió que te acogiera en ella, tienes suerte otros duermen diez en sola una habitación como de esta. Yo por haber sido una brillante científica Zod me premio con esta habitación – le responde

Puedo dormir en el piso, te dejo la cama – le dice Kal

Hey Kal. Creo que no haz visto bien solamente hay un colchón pequeño para dormir – le dice Vala

Pensé que ese era…- le dice Kal

Que te habíamos hecho esa cama, lo siento en verdad esa es mía es todo lo que tenemos – le dice Vala, ella esta apunto de salir cuando se gira y mira a Kal – quítate la ropa

Que – dice Kal consternado

Si, para que te pongas tu nueva ropa. Zod como es militar quiere que nos vistamos igual, en esa caja que esta al fondo de la habitación esta nueva ropa – le dice ella

Segundos después…Kal esta vestido con una camiseta negra sin mangas y unos pantalones negros

Te queda muy bien, musculoso – le dice ella. Vala se acerca a el, lo abraza y lo comienza a besar. Clark no sabe que hacer tiene los brazos abiertos, esta que segundos después rodea la cintura de ella con sus brazos y le comienza a corresponder el beso

Al otro día. Parece que el plan de Zod esta dando resultado.

En la pequeña habitación. Se encuentra Clark dormido en el colchón completamente desnudo al lado de el yace la morena Vala igualmente desnuda. Clark comienza a despertar al principio no reconoce el lugar en donde se encuentra pero pronto se comienza a recordar en donde esta, mira a Vala al lado suyo, una mujer muy hermosa. Pero no puede creer lo que hizo le había hecho el amor, no había tenido solo sexo con un ser humano es decir una Kandoriana sin poderes…como a una persona normal, parece que ir donde Jor-El le estaba haciendo bien, pero el solo lo hizo por que le recordo a Lois en su manera de dominar la situación…de todas formas el ya no era Clark Kent, ahora simplemente era Kal-El de Krypton

Vala comienza a despertar y Kal se comienza a poner nervioso no sabe que decirle a ella ahora, después de lo que hicieron

Ella abre los ojos y lo observa detenidamente y piensa que nunca ha visto a un hombre tan escultura y como el la hizo feliz en la noche, casi le daba pena tener que manipularlo para convertirlo en el nuevo juguetito de Zod. Recordaba cada caricia que le había dado en la noche, los besos, las lamidas todo lo que el le había hecho a ella y que ella le de volvió a el

Hola grandote – le dice Vala a Clark guiñándole el ojo y lo comienza a besar. Ella se detiene y ve que Kal tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ho…Hola – le responde Clark tartamudeando – Vala. Como haz dormido, te hice daño – le pregunta Kal un poco nervioso

No me haz hecho daño, tranquilo y dormí muy bien – le responde ella, dándole una beso en la mejilla. La puerta de su pequeña habitación se había abierto. Zod se presento ante ellos

Buenos días, quería saber como habías amanecido Kal-El…veo que han estado ocupados. Me alegro que te hayas conectado con una de tu raza – le dice Zod a Kal, luego miro a Vala. Señora El. Buenos días – le dijo en forma de broma a Vala y se retiro sin antes decir – más tarde quiero conversar con ustedes – dijo eso y se retiro. Kal y Vala se habían quedado miraron por lo que dijo Zod

Me dijo señora El. – le dijo Vala a Kal

Si – respondió – Kal. Vala destapo y le mostró todo su cuerpo ganándose enzima de el

No me parece mal – le dice Vala con una sonrisa, Kal le devolvió la sonrisa – te parece si vamos por una segunda parte

Creo que te equivocas, Vala. Vamos la décima vez – le responde Kal

Si es verdad, pero a lo que me refiero es que eso lo hicimos anoche y esto lo vamos hacer ahora – le dice Vala, le toma los brazos a Kal y lo comienza a besar apasionadamente

Lo otro que no sabe Kal es que debajo del colchón hay Kryptonita Azul. De esa forma Vala se protege de los poderes de Kal

Zod entra a su habitación y Faora lo esta esperando

Como esta mi hermana – le pregunta Faora a Zod

Yo la vi muy contenta, parece que a disfrutado mucho a Kal-El y si eso es así. El hijo de llorar ya callo en la trampa y después de esto gracias a tu hermana convenceremos a Kal-El para que haga todo lo que yo diga y gobernaremos la tierra transformándola en Nuevo Krypton – dice muy feliz Zod, Faora se le queda viendo

Torre de vigilancia. Chloe observa sus monitores, viendo si han hecho algo los Kandorianos. Oliver entra a la sala de operaciones

Se a sabido algo de ellos o de Clark – pregunta Oliver

Hasta el momento no – le responde ella

Entonces, esta haciendo bien su trabajo – le dice Oliver a Chloe, ella se le queda mirando

En la Bodega. Habitación de Clark y Vala

Desde de a ver tenido sexo con Vala por lo menos unas cinco veces más, Kal perdió el conocimiento. Vala esta enzima de el jugando con el cabello de Kal, se le acerco al oído derecho y le comenzó hablar con voz baja

Vas hacer todo lo que yo diga – le susurra ella y Kal jimio como dando una respuesta de si

_**Nota del autor:**_ en este primer capitulo vemos un universo alternativo de como Zod hubiese comenzado a planear un plan para convertir a Clark en su títere y Vala ya estaba con los Kandorianos, sigue siendo una científica pero también es una experta en la manipulación hasta el Capitulo 2


End file.
